LOVE (HopeKook)
by Aulia Rosa
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Setelah mengenal Hoseok, Jungkook dapat merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Dan Jungkook yakin itu yang dinamakan CINTA. Hal-hal manis dan pahit juga melengkapi cerita ini / Bad Summary XD / HopeKook-JungHope-JKook Fanfic
1. White Rose

**Author :**Baby Spring

**Title :**LOVE

**Genre :**Romance – School Life – Angst/Hurt

**Rate :**T

**Length :**Chaptered

**Main Cast :**

Jeon Jung Kook

Jung Ho Seok

**Support Cast :**

Jung Nam Joon (Kim Namjoon)

Kim Seok Jin

Byun Tae Hyung (Kim Taehyung)

Min Su Ga (Min Yoongi)

Park Ji Min

Byun Baek Hyun

Lee Chan Yeol (Park Chanyeol)

Jeon Min Hyuk (Kang Minhyuk) _and others.._

**Note :**Cerita ini asli murni dari otak Author. Kalau ada judul/isi cerita yang sama berarti itu hanya ketidak sengajaan saja. Atau mungkin udah sehati, ya? Hehehehehe '-'  
>SORRY FOR TYPO(s), and HAPPY READING!~~ XD<p>

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam dinding menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 22.45 KST. Namun namja manis yang diketahui bernama Jungkook itu belum bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian _first meet_nya dengan seorang namja tampan di sekolah.

_**Flashback ON**_

_Jungkook berjalan dengan wajah cemberut. Ia sedang kesal sekarang. Jang Seonsangnim, guru matematikanya menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengembalikan buku-buku milik Jang Seonsangnim._

_"Ugh—Berat sekali buku-buku menyebalkan ini!" Ucap Jungkook sambil membenahi caranya memegang buku yang sekarang tertumpuk rapi di atas tangannya._

_"Kenapa guru killer itu tidak mengembalikan buku ini sendiri ke perpustakaan, sih? Apa dia tidak kasihan padaku? Nanti jika tinggi badanku menurun karena buku-buku menyebalkan ini bagaimana? Aish..!" Tambah Jungkook makin kesal._

_Ia mempercepat laju jalannya. Buku-buku yang ia bawa terlalu banyak, itu membuat ia tak dapat melihat ke arah depan. Ia hanya berjalan tak memperdulikan apakah ada orang di depannya. Toh pasti mereka akan menghindar saat melihatnya. Ya, saat 'melihatnya'._

_Bagaimana jika tidak melihat Jungkook? Tentu saja itu salah orang yang tidak melihatnya. Itulah pikirnya._

_"Sebentar lagi sampa—UWAA!"_

_Brukk!_

_Semua buku yang di bawa Jungkook jatuh seketika. Buku-buku itu mendarat di lantai bebarengan dengan pantat Jungkook yang jatuh mencium lanti dengan sempurna._

_"Ah—Sakit.." Gumam Jungkook sambil meringis dan memejamkan matanya kesakitan._

_"Maafkan aku, aku tak melihatmu tadi"_

_Suara itu membuat Jungkook mendongak dan membuka matanya yang terpejam tadi. Jungkook hanya dapat menatapnya dalam diam. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang sekarang. Tunggu, apa ini?_

_Simple saja,_

_Jungkook terjebak dalam perangkap namja di hadapannya dalam sekali tatapan._

_Ia jatuh cinta._

_Jungkook mengalami "Love At First Sight"._

_Terdengar menjijikkan? Entahlah, rasanya biasa saja._

_Tapi jika mengambil kesimpulan begitu cepat, apa tidak apa? Lagi-lagi, entahlah._

_"Hey, kau tak apa 'kan?" Ucap namja itu membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook._

_"Aku tak apa, dan… Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, maafkan aku" Ucap Jungkook saat ia sudah berdiri tegak sempurna di hadapan namja tadi._

_Begitu menyadari bahwa ada buku-buku yang butuh pertolongan, Jungkook segera menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengambil buku-buku yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai koridor. Namja di hadapannya juga ikut mengambil buku-buku itu._

_"Kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengangkat buku yang sudah ia pungut._

_"Yah.. Ini perintah dari guru untuk mengembalikan semua buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan. Mau tidak mau aku harus mentaatinya" Jawab Jungkook dengan nada yang agak kesal._

_"Ke perpustakaan? Boleh aku membantumu membawa ini kesana?" Tanya namja itu._

_"Mmm.. Tentu saja boleh—Jika itu maumu"_

_Sesuai perkataan namja yang belum diketahui namanya itu, Jungkook dan namja tadi pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjam Jang Seonsangnim. Selepasnya setelah itu mereka keluar dan berjalan di koridor sekolah._

_"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong.. Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini. Kau anak baru, ya?" Tanya Jungkook pada namja yang sekarang sedang berjalan di sampingnya._

_"Ya, aku anak baru disini. Namaku Jung Hoseok, salam kenal" Ucap namja itu membungkukkan diri._

_"Namaku Jeon Jungkook, kau kelas berapa? Aku kelas 11-C"Tanya Jungkook mencoba berbicara santai. Dengan itu ia dapat menenangkan detak jantung yang mengganggunya –Walaupun menyenangkan– itu._

_"Aku kelas 12-B"_

_"Oooh.. Maafkan aku karena memanggilmu 'kau', sunbaenim"_

_"Ahahaha.. Tidak apa. Tapi panggil aku hyung saja, jangan sunbaenim. Rasanya terlalu sopan" Jawab Hoseok._

_"Ne, Hoseok Hyung" Ucap Jungkook tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Hoseok ikut tersenyum._

_DEG_

_Senyuman itu dapat membuat Jungkook merasa nge-fly. Jantungnya yang sempat tenang kembali berdetak. Bahkan lebih kencang dari yang tadi hingga membuat dadanya sakit. Walaupun menyenangkan, Jungkook terlalu malu untuk berada lebih lama di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pamit pergi, dengan berat hati tentunya._

_"Hyung, aku harus kembali. Ada yang perlu kulakukan bersama teman-temanku. Jika butuh aku, kau dapat mencariku di kelas 11-C. Bye" Ucap Jungkook sebelum ia pergi menghilang di telan tembok (Jangan mikir temboknya makan Jungkook ya!)._

_**Flashback OFF**_

Sekali lagi Jungkook tersenyum dan jantungnya berdetak cepat setelah mengingat insiden tadi. Jungkook benar-benar senang dapat bertabrakan dengannya, dengan Hoseok.

"Wuaaaaaaa..~! Aku senang! Hyaaaaaaaa!~"

"OMO, Hoseok Hyung sangat tampan~ WUUAAAAA!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAA…..!~"

Oke, sepertinya ini agak lebay. Tapi begitulah, orang yang sedang JATUH CINTA.

"Ya ampun Jeon Jungkook, tenangkan dirimu.. Tenang.. Tenang—Hyaaaa! Hahahahahaha" Tawanya saat percobaan untuk menenangkan dirinya gagal.

"Besok aku harus sekolah, oke. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Hhhhh.."

YYY

Jungkook tergolong keluarga orang kaya. Orang tuanya mempunyai sebuah Mall besar di Seoul dan Paris.

Jungkook tinggal bersama kakak lelaki nya di sebuah apartemen, dan yang pasti bukan apartemen murahan. Kakaknya yang bernama Jeon Minhyuk jarang pulang ke apartemennya karena sibuk akan masalah pekerjaan. Kakaknya harus menggantikan Appa Jungkook yang sudah meninggal untuk mengatur Mall XOXO di Seoul. Sedangkan Eomma Jungkook mengatur Mall XOXO satunya di Paris.

Karena Jungkook merasa kesepian, si saudara kembar (Taehyung dan Baekhyun) sering datang bermain ke apartemennya. Nasib mereka juga sama seperti Jungkook, '_home alone'_. Dan sebenarnya Jungkook mempunyai pembantu dan sopir, tapi tentu saja mereka tidak dapat diajak bermain dengan Jungkook. Toh mereka sudah tua, mana mungkin Jungkook akan bermain _video game_dengan mereka.

Oke, _back to the story_.

Jungkook sudah siap dengan seragam lengkap. Ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan menuju dapur. Sebuah _sandwich_ dan segelas susu putih telah terhidang di atas meja makan. Jungkook duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan makanan itu dan kemudian menyantapnya.

Saat selesai memakan sarapannya, Jungkook pergi ke arah pintu apartemen dan memakai sepatunya lalu membuka pintu.

"Aku berangkat.." Gumamnya pelan dan tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi wajah Hoseok terbayang dalam benaknya, membuat jantung Jungkook kembali berdetak kencang.

Jungkook berjalan menuju tempat parkir sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

"Jungkook-ssi, sebelah sini" Panggil seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai sopir pribadi Jungkook.

Jungkook pergi ke arah dimana sopir itu berada. Sopir tersebut membuka pintu mobil hitam yang ada di belakangnya. Jungkook masuk dan duduk di dalam mobil itu. Sopir tersebut menutup pintu mobil kemudian masuk ke sisi lain dan mulai mengendarai mobil tersebut.

Jungkook kembali terdiam. Ia ingat sosok itu. Lagi. Entah kenapa wajah Hoseok selalu ada di kepalanya kapan saja. Bahkan semalam ia bermimpi tentang Hoseok.

Pikiran Jungkook sibuk pada seorang namja yang ia temui kemarin. Nama dan wajahnya selalu ada di otaknya. Ia ingat saat ia berdiri di hadapannya, saat ia membantunya, saat ia berbicara, saat ia mengenalkan dirinya, saat ia tersenyum, dan.. dan..

_"Hyaaaaaa!"_ Jungkook berteriak dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan pagar sekolah.

"Jungkook-ssi, Anda sudah sampai" Ucap sopir Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan sigap membuka pintu dan keluar, "Terima kasih, Tuan Joo" Ucapnya setelah itu.

"JUNGKOOKIE~" Teriak sebuah suara.

"Annyeong Jungkook!" Sapa seorang namja manis dengan _eyeliner_ dimatanya, yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

"JUNGKOOK~" Teriak Byun Taehyung, sahabat serta tema sekelasnya. Juga adik –kembar– Byun Baekhyun.

"Eh, aku pergi duluan ya. Aku ada urusan, bye" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian berlari mengejar seorang namja bertubuh jakung yang tak lain yaitu Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun.

"Hhhh.. Hyung itu selalu begitu" Ucap Taehyung melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang memeluk Chanyeol. Melepaskan rasa rindu sepertinya.

"Eh, jadi gimana liburan dari Jepangnya? Seru? Bawa oleh-oleh, 'kan?" Tanya Jungkook bersemangat. Tampaknya ia lebih mementingkan soal oleh-oleh dari Jepang.

"Nanti saja di kelas aku berikan. Ayo, nanti telat loh"

"Oke"

YYY

Bel sekolah berbunyi dua kali, menandakan waktu istirahat. Dengan malas, Jungkook pergi ke kantin sendirian karena Taehyung dan Baekhyun –Teman dekatnya– harus melakukan ujian susulan. Ia mengambil sebuah nampan makanan dan berjalan menuju penjaga kantin yang membagikan makanan.

"Boleh minta susunya lebih banyak?" Tanya Jungkook saat melihat susu di serealnya kurang banyak. Penjaga kantin itu menuang lebih banyak ke dalam mangkuk sereal Jungkook.

Setelah selesai mengambil makanan Jungkook melihat ke arah meja-meja disana.

"Sial" Ucap Jungkook saat mengetahui semua meja telah penuh. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Jungkook selalu merasa _badmood_ sebelum pelajaran sejarah dimulai. Karena ia yakin pasti Shin Seonsangnim akan menceritakan sejarah-sejarah Korea yang sangat membosankan –Bagi Jungkook– itu. Apalagi Taehyung dan Baekhyun tidak bersamanya saat ini. Sungguh sial.

"Hoseok!"

DEG

Jungkook menoleh saat seseorang memanggil Hoseok, namja yang selama ini ada di dalam otaknya.

"Yakk! Mau makan bersama kami?" Tanya orang yang memanggil Hoseok itu.

"Maaf, aku makan di tempat lain saja" Ucap Hoseok kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada Jungkook yang juga memandangnya. Sudut bibir Hoseok terangkat, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ssi!" Sapa Hoseok kemudian berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Ah—Ne, Annyeong Hoseok Hyung" Jawab Jungkook tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau makan sendirian? Mau makan bersamaku?" Tawar Hoseok.

"Mmm, boleh" Jawab Jungkook menerima tawaran Hoseok.

"Jadi, mau makan dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di atap sekolah?" Kini Jungkook yang menawari Hoseok.

"Eh? Memang ada jalan kesana? Aku tak pernah dengar"

"Hehehehe.. Itu tempat persembunyianku, ayo" Ucap Jungkook mengajak Hoseok untuk mengikutinya.

Sekarang Hoseok tau kenapa tidak ada yang tau jalan ke atap sekolah, karena memang pintu ke sana berada di dalam gudang sekolah yang sepi dan.. Kotor, sangat kotor.

Krieet..

Jungkook membuka pintu yang berada di dalam gudang dan menunjukkan tangga untuk naik ke atas. Mereka berdua naik dan..

"Wuah.. Tak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini di sekolah" Ucap Hoseok kagum melihat atap sekolah.

"Bagus bukan?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Rasanya seperti taman.. Siapa yang merawat semua tumbuhan ini?"

Ya, atap sekolah Bangtan High School memang tampak seperti taman karena banyak tanaman di sana. Ada sebuah meja kayu beserta kursi-kursi di bagian tengah. Apalagi cuaca yang cerah siang ini membuat suasana yang cocok untuk makan siang.

"Aku, kedua sahabatku dan penjaga perpustakaan" Jawab Jungkook kemudian pergi ke arah meja yang ada disana.

"Sayang sekali tidak banyak yang tau tempat ini. Dan kami tidak ada niatan untuk memberitau mereka. Karena yang pasti mereka akan merusak tempat ini. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jadi, kau mau merahasiakan tempat ini?" Tanya Jungkook seraya duduk di bangku kayu tersebut dan meletakkan makanannya di atas meja.

"Mmm.. Tentu jika itu alasannya—Dan tentu karena kau yang memintanya" Jawab Hoseok kemudian mengikuti Jungkook duduk dan menyantap makanannya.

Mereka berdua memakan makan siang mereka diam dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya tampak biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook sedang berteriak senang di dalam hatinya.

Sesekali Jungkook melirik ke arah Hoseok yang memakan makan siangnya dengan serius. Jungkook bersumpah jika Hoseok sangat tampan jika di lihat dari dekat.

"Habis ini kau pelajaran apa, Jungkook-ssi?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Pelajaran paling membosankan, alias sejarah" Jawab Jungkook.

"Hahahahaha, aku juga bosan dengan pelajaran itu"

"Hari ini ulang tahun ibuku.. Kau—Kau mau membantuku memilih bunga untuk hadiah ibuku?" Tanya Hoseok pada Jungkook.

"Mmm.. Boleh. Tapi, kapan?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, kemudian temani aku untuk bertemu dengan ibuku"

"Baiklah" Jawab Jungkook dengan senang hati.

"Nanti akan ke kelasmu saat pulang sekolah, oke?"

"Oke"

YYY

Kali ini Jungkook berbeda. Biasanya Jungkook akan memperhatikan pelajaran Jang Seonsangnim. Tapi kali ini Jungkook hanya diam di tempatnya tak bergeming. Pandangannya fokus pada sosok di luar jendela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hoseok. Namja yang sudah mengambil hatinya kemarin. Ingat? KEMARIN.

Jam segini kelas 12-B sedang pelajaran olahraga. Dan kebetulan guru olahraga kita, yakni Choi Seonsangnim tidak masuk karena sakit. Padahal dia guru olahraga satu-satunya di Bangtan High School.

Saking sibuknya memandang namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu, ia tidak tau jika sekarang semua murid di perbolehkan pulang. Ia baru sadar saat Taehyung teman sebangkunya menyadarkan dia.

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook!" Ucap Taehyung sambil menekan bahu Jungkook dengan keras.

"E-Eh, ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung dengan _innocent eyes_ nya.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang" Jawab Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ajak Taehyung bermaksud mengajak Jungkook pulang bersama.

"Ehm—Kau pulanglah dulu, ada yang harus kulakukan"

"Baiklah" Jawab Taehyung kemudian pergi menyusul Baekhyun yang menunggu di depan kelas.

"Hati-hati, ya!" Ucap Jungkook.

"Ya"

Setelah kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook merapikan alat tulis yang tergeletak di atas mejanya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitam milik Jungkook. Dan setelah itu Jungkook memutar sebuah lagu untuk menemaninya menunggu.

_Yeah, stop, stop. Geu nalgaega jeojeuni_

_Oh oh, hu~ stop, stop._

_Gipeojin haru teum sai neoneun joyonghi dagawa_

_Eodumeul geodeonaego naui jameul kkaewo_

_Geurigon meoreojyeo yeollin changmun jeo neomeoro_

_Tto gireul irheonna, neon, neon, neon._

_Bamgonggiga ajik chagawo ireona_

_So, baby, hold on neol honja dugiga_

_Nan geokjeongi dwae georil dugo neoui dwireul ttaraga_

_Neon ssodajineun dalbiche syawo_

_Geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eobseo_

_Geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo_

_Geu siseon kkeuten_

_Daheul suga eomneun angil sudo eomneun got_

_Sumyeon wie bichin geon geu sarami aniya_

_Irwojil su eomneun seulpeun neoui story_

_Gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni_

_Geu sarangmaneun… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_Geu sarangmaneun… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_Ireoke naega neol aetage bulleo_

_Dagagaji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni_

_Amuri malhaedo neon deulliji anha_

_Dasi geuege on momeul deonjyeo wae neon wiheomhan kkumeul kkulkka_

_(Ije geuman jichin) neoui mameul swige hae_

_Neol baraboneun nae mamdo jjijeojil geot gateunde_

_Neon ssodajineun dalbiche syawo_

_Geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eobseo_

_Geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo_

_Geu siseon kkeuten_

_Daheul suga eomneun angil sudo eomneun got_

_Sumyeon wie bichin geon geu sarami aniya_

_Irwojil su eomneun seulpeun neoui story_

_Gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni_

_Geu sarangmaneun… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_Geu sarangmaneun… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_

_Ireoke naega neol aetage bulleo_

_Dagagaji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni_

_Neon amu il eopdeon geotcheoreom aesseo nareul hyanghae useo boyeodo_

_Ganyeorin saehayan neoui eokkaega jogeumake tteollyeowa, i'm telling you_

_Jamsiman naui gyeoteseo naeryeonoko swieogado dwae_

_Meondongi teumyeon jeo dari jeomuneun geu goseul ttara geuttaen naraga, yeah_

_Daheul suga eomneun hamkke hal su eomneun got_

_Bami doemyeon nara on geugeon nega aniya_

_Irwojil su eomneun (nunmul heulleo) seulpeun naui story (naui story)_

_Gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni (i swear i cannot stop loving)_

_I sarangmaneun… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah (tonight)_

_I sarangmaneun… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah (tonight)_

_Ireoke naega neol aetage bulleo_

_Meoreojiji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni_

_(EXO Moonlight)_

Seiring dengan selesainya lagu itu, Hoseok datang.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Ucap Hoseok sambil berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Eh?—Tidak apa kok" Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo" Ajak Hoseok. Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengambil tas punggung hitam miliknya lalu menggantungkannya di pundak Jungkook.

"Ayo" Ucap Jungkook kemudian mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkir sekolah.

Hoseok terlihat membuka jok sepeda motornya dan meraih sebuah helm berwarna putih susu. Kemudian ia mengarahkan helm itu pada Jungkook. "Pakai ini" Ucap Hoseok.

Jungkook mengambil helm tersebut kemudian memakaikan helm tadi di kepalanya.

Hoseok menaiki sepeda motor itu dan menggunakan helm yang warnanya sama dengan warna helm Jungkook. Warna putih susu.

"Naiklah" Ucap Hoseok setelah menyalakan sepeda motornya.

Tanpa menjawab Jungkook naik ke atas sepeda motor itu dengan ragu-ragu. Setelah Jungkook duduk Hoseok mulai menjalankan sepeda motornya ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Jungkook saat motor Hoseok melewati mobil hitam Jungkook. Motor tersebut berhenti, Jungkook turun dan berlari kecil ke arah mobil milik Jungkook.

"Tuan Joo, aku akan pergi bersama temanku. Mungkin aku akan pulang nanti malam" Ucap Jungkook.

"Baiklah, Jungkook-ssi" Jawab Tuan Joo mengerti. Jungkook kembali ke sepeda motor Hoseok dan menaikinya.

"Sudah Hyung, kau boleh jalan lagi" Ucap Jungkook meperbolehkan Hoseok untuk menjalan kembali sepeda motornya.

Sedari tadi tangan Jungkook tidak berani untuk sekedar memegang baju Hoseok apalagi memeluk pinggangnya. Padahal saat-saat inilah yang Jungkook tunggu selama jam pelajaran tadi. Tapi untuk memeluk pinggang namja di depannya itu lebih sulit dari dugaannya.

"Pegangan" Ucap Hoseok dengan suara yang agak di keraskan supaya Jungkook dapat mendengarnya.

Dengan berani Jungkook meremas baju Hoseok dari belakang. Tapi setelah itu tangan Hoseok menuntun tangan Jungkook agar memeluknya. Dan alhasil sekarang Jungkook berakhir dengan memeluk Hoseok.

Posisi mereka berdua sekarang membuat wajah Jungkook memerah. Wajahnya benar-benar gugup tapi hatinya berkata lain. Mungkin di dalam hatinya semua sel-sel darah sedang berpesta. Menari-nari menikmati perasaan ini. Jungkook benar-benar menyukainya. Menyukai perasaan ini. Ia menyukainya.

Sepeda motor Hoseok berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Sudah sampai rupanya. Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada Hoseok kemudian turun terlebih dahulu. Perlahan ia membuka helm miliknya dan membenahi poninya.

YYY

"Tapi sebelum memilih bunga, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ucap Jungkook sambil melihat-lihat bunga yang ada di dalam toko bunga itu.

"Kau boleh tanyakan apa saja padaku" Ucap Hoseok.

"Nama Eomma mu siapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Eunji, Jung Eun Ji"

"Nama Eomma mu mengandung makna kesucian.. Kau punya foto Eomma mu?" Tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok tampak mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia membuka benda itu dan mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di dalamnya. "Ini" Ucap Hoseok sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Jungkook.

"Cantik. Eomma mu cantik" Ucap Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat foto Eomma Hoseok.

"Mawar putih, berikan dia sebuket mawar putih. Dia akan menyukainya" Usul Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja, instingku kuat" Jawab Jungkook tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Hoseok kemudian pergi ke arah bunga mawar. Ia tampak berbicara pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar situ.

Sedangkan Jungkook sekarang beralih melihat-lihat bunga di sana. Ia berjalan mendekati bunga _Baby's Breath_ putih di depannya. Ia tersenyum melihat bunga itu. Setiap melihat bunga _Baby's Breath_ ia teringat pada Appanya yang sudah meninggal. Dulu saat kecil almarhum Appanya selalu memberikan bunga _Baby's Breath_ pada Jungkook setiap bulan.

"Kau suka bunga itu?" Tanya Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum pada Hoseok. "Jujur saja, aku memang menyukainya. Biasanya Appaku akan memberikan bunga itu padaku setiap bulan" Jawab Jungkook. Hoseok meng'O'kan mulutnya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke Eommaku" Ajak Hoseok sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook.

"Ayo" Jawab Jungkook menerima uluran tangan Hoseok.

Sebelumnya Jungkook merasa gugup di dekat Hoseok, tapi sekarang perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Dan Jungkook menyukai 'perasaan' yang menyelimuti hatinya ini.

Sekarang ini Jungkook dan Hoseok telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ikutlah aku, nanti kau akan tau" Jawab Hoseok kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Jungkook mengikuti langkah Hoseok dengan hati yang bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya berjalan lurus ke depan. Hoseok berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. _Kamar nomor 12 di lantai 1._ Catat itu, Jeon Jungkook.

Cklek

Hoseok membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Terlihat sebuah ranjang dengan seorang yeoja yang terbaring lemah di sana. Tak salah lagi, itu Eomma Hoseok.

"Eomma, aku datang.." Ucap Hoseok.

"Permisi.." Ucap Jungkook yang berada di belakang Hoseok.

Hoseok duduk di sebuah sofa kecil yang berada di sebelah ranjang tersebut. Jungkook megikuti Hoseok, ia duduk di sebelah Hoseok.

"Eomma, aku membawakan bunga ini untuk mu" Ucap Hoseok sambil menaruh sebuket mawar putih di atas meja berlaci yang ada di dekat sofa. "Dan aku membawa teman" Tambah Hoseok.

"Namanya Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook benar-benar merasa aneh pada Hoseok yang berbicara sendiri pada Eomma nya yang tertidur. Tapi mungkin Jungkook harus mengerti betapa sayangnya Hoseok pada Eomma nya hingga ia berbincang sendiri dengan Eomma nya yang tertidur. Maksud nya, koma.

"Annyeong, ahjumma. Namaku Jeon Jungkook, teman Hoseok" Ucap Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku terdengar aneh ya?" Tanya Hoseok sambil tak berhenti menatap Eomma nya.

"Eommaku sudah 2 tahun koma. Ia tak pernah membuka matanya, tapi ia masih hidup dan kondisinya baik.. Eommaku masuk rumah sakit karena Appa ku. Appa ku selalu menyiksa Eomma setiap malam. Dan Eommaku berakhir di atas ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini" Tambah Hoseok.

"Jadi begitu.."

Jungkook berada di sana kurang lebih satu jam. Hoseok bercerita banyak tentang keluarganya. Bagaimana perasaannya di saat Appa nya selalu menggunakan kekerasan kapan saja. Appa nya selalu keluar untuk berjudi dan kemudian pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Appa nya akan meminta uang pada Eomma nya karena ia kalah berjudi –Setiap hari–, dan pasti Eomma nya tidak memberikan uang tersebut sehingga membuat Appa nya mengamuk. Dan pada suatu hari Appa nya terlalu keras memukul Eomma nya di bagian kepala hingga membuat Eomma nya jatuh pingsan.

"Sudah malam, ayo ku antar pulang" Ucap Hoseok.

Hoseok mengantarkan Jungkook ke apartemen dengan suasana hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya diam seolah-olah mulut mereka terkunci. Mereka berdua terhanyut pada pikiran masing-masing. Namun keheningan itu hilang tanpa jejak setelah mereka sampai di depan kamar apartemen Jungkook.

"Aku pergi ya, bye—"

"Hyung—, bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama? Aku tidak punya teman" Ucap Jungkook.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Jungkook kemudian membuka kunci password dan mengajak Hoseok masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang.." Ucap Jungkook.

Hoseok tertegun melihat isi apartemen Jungkook. Unik. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hoseok. Rasanya benda-benda di dalamnya warna-warni. Lantainya putih bersih dan dindingnya di lapisi wallpaper polkadot warna-warni. Alat-alat di dalamnya 75% terbuat dari kayu.

"Apartemenmu bagus, unik" Ucap Hoseok sambil terus melihat-lihat. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat bingkai foto besar di dinding. Terdapat foto keluarga Jeon di bingkai tersebut.

"Hyung, duduklah" Ucap Jungkook menyuruh Hoseok duduk di sofa merah yang berhadapan dengan televisi.

Hoseok menuruti ucapan Jungkook dan duduk di sofa tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memasak di dapur" Ucap Jungkook kemudian pergi ke arah dapur yang terlihat dari ruang tengah –Dimana Hoseok berada– karena dinding Dapur terbuat dari kaca.

Hoseok tampak melihat Jungkook yang mulai membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

Pembantu Jungkook, yaitu Shin Ahjumma hanya bekerja dari pagi pukul 5.00 KST sampai 17.00 KST. Sedangkan sekarang pukul 18.15 KST. Jadi secara teknis, Shin Ahjumma sudah pulang.

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook menuju televisi di depannya. Ia meraih remote hitam yang ada di sebelahnya kemudian menyalakan televisi itu. Ia mengganti-ganti channel. Barulah ia berhenti saat sampai di Channel M. Sekarang telah terputar acara Korea yaitu _Super Idol Chart Show_. MC di sana adalah Kim Ryeowook Super Junior dan Lee Sungjong INFINITE.

30 menit Hoseok lewatkan menonton acara tersebut. Dan sekarang acara Super Idol Chart Show sudah terganti dengan acara M Countdown. Acara kesukaan Jungkook.

"Hyung.. Makanannya sudah selesai" Ucap Jungkook sambil menaruh semangkuk nasi berukuran besar di tengah meja makan kayu yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tengah. Jungkook kembali ke dapur dan mengambil dua piring serta dua pasang alat makan yang terdiri dari sendok dan garpu.

"Wuah.. Kelihatannya lezat.." Ucap Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

Nasi goreng kimchi ala Jungkook. Itulah menu makan malam hari ini. Jungkook tampak sibuk membagikan nasi tersebut sama rata. Kemudian Jungkook kembali ke dapur dan membawa sebuah piring berisi dua buah telur mata sapi. Kesukaan Hoseok.

Jika di pikir-pikir nasi goreng lebih pantas di makan saat pagi. Tapi.. Sudahlah.

"Selamat makan.." Ucap Jungkook kemudian menatap Hoseok. Menunggu Hoseok mencicipi hasil masakannya. Apa Hoseok akan menyukainya atau tidak.

Hoseok mengambil sesendok nasi dan mengarahkan sendok tersebut kemulutnya. Mulutnya terbuka, siap melahap sesuap nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jungkook. Nasi tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Hoseok. Gigi-gigi sehat Hoseok mengunyah, sedangkan lidahnya merasakan nasi tersebut. Tiba-tiba kunyahan Hoseok terhenti, membuat Jungkook panasaran.

Ada apa?

"Rasanya enak sekali!" Ucap Hoseok senang, dan itu membuat Jungkook lega. Setelah mendengarkan itu, Jungkook juga ikut makan. Ya, rasanya lebih enak dari biasanya. Mungkin karena Jungkook memasak dari hati. Makanya rasanya seenak ini.

"Besok hari Minggu, kau ada urusan?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Mmm.. Tidak"

"Bagaimana kalu pergi ke taman bermain Seoul? Anggap itu ucapan terima kasihku karena membantuku memilih kado untuk Eomma dan telah membuatkan makanan enak ini untukku. Mau tidak?" Tawar Hoseok.

Apa Hoseok mengajak Jungkook berkencan?

OMO!

HOSEOK MENGAJAK JUNGKOOK BERKENCAN! CATAT ITU!

BERKENCAN!

HOSEOK DAN JUNGKOOK!

MEREKA AKAN BERKENCAN!

Tunggu, jangan salah sangka dulu Jeon Jungkook.

Tenangkan dirimu.. Tenang..

"Mau tidak? Jika tidak mau juga tidak apa—"

"Aku mau! Aku mau. Ya, aku mau" Jawab Jungkook.

"Baiklah, besok akan ku jemput jam 9 pagi" Ucap Hoseok senang mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huehehehehehe :D Gimana Fanfiction HopeKook nya?

Enaknya NEXT atau DELETE?

Maaf kalau GJ ya, maklum masih new author :3

Jangan lupa REVIEW ^.^


	2. Date?

**Author :  
><strong>Baby Spring or Aulia Rosa

**Title :  
><strong>LOVE

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance – School Life – Angst/Hurt

**Rate :  
><strong>T

**Length :  
><strong>Chaptered

**Main Cast :  
><strong>Jeon Jung Kook  
>Jung Ho Seok<p>

**Support Cast :  
><strong>Jung Nam Joon (Kim Namjoon)  
>Kim Seok Jin<br>Byun Tae Hyung (Kim Taehyung)  
>Min Yoon Gi (Min Suga)<br>Park Ji Min  
>Byun Baek Hyun<br>Lee Chan Yeol (Park Chanyeol)  
>Jeon Min Hyuk (Kang Minhyuk)<br>_and others.._

**Note :  
><strong>Cerita ini asli murni dari otak Author. Kalau ada judul/isi cerita yang sama berarti itu hanya ketidak sengajaan saja. Atau mungkin udah sehati, ya? Hehehehehe ''(v)  
>SORRY FOR TYPO(s), HAPPY READING~!<br>Don't Be A SILENT READER Guys~

"_Bagaimana kalau pergi ke taman bermain Seoul? Anggap itu ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah membantuku memilih kado untuk Eomma dan telah membuatkan makanan enak ini untukku. Mau tidak?" Tawar Hoseok._

"_Mau tidak? Jika tidak mau juga tidak apa—"_

"_Aku mau! Aku mau. Ya, aku mau" Jawab Jungkook._

"_Baiklah, besok akan ku jemput jam 9 pagi" Ucap Hoseok senang mendengar jawaban Jungkook._

.

.

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

.

.

Jungkook berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengabaikan tatapan-tapan 'membunuh' dari teman-temannya itu dan tetap berjalan. Hatinya tak tenang dan tubuhnya sudah dibasahi oleh keringat dingin. Bibirnya membeku dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tetap berjalan sesuai kehendaknya dan tiba-tiba—

Brukk

Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang dan jatuh. Dengan cepat Jungkook kembali bangun dan melihat siapa orang yang baru saja di tabraknya. Jika dilihat dari seragam sekolahnya sih, pasti dia seorang namja. Karena Jungkook tidak ingat jika teman yeoja-nya ada yang memakai celana, oke abaikan itu.

Jungkook berusaha melihat wajah namja itu namun tak bisa. Wajahnya tertutup oleh cahaya putih yang makin lama makin redup itu. Cahaya putih yang menghiasi muka namja itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya dan menunjukkan wajah Hoseok. Ya, Jung Hoseok.

Setelah mengetahui hal itu Jungkook sudah merasa lega. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega kemudian tersenyum pada Hoseok yang juga tersenyum padanya. Ia menolah ke kanan dan ke kiri, dimana teman-teman sekolahnya memperhatikan Jungkook dengan tatapan 'membunuh'.

Jungkook kembali menatap Hoseok. Seketika itu juga senyuman Jungkook hilang. Hoseok yang tadinya tersenyum kini menunjukkan wajah datar dengan tatapan 'membunuh', sama seperti yang lainnya. Kedua tangan Hoseok terangkat dan tergantung di kedua pundak Jungkook.

Kedua tangan Hoseok makin mendekat ke arah leher Jungkook. Saat kedua tangan itu telah berhasil 'mengenggam' sempurna leher Jungkook, ia mencekiknya. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya dan kemudian berusaha melepaskan cekikan Hoseok di lehernya.

"Hyunghh—Lepaskan, Hyung..kkkhh"

"_Jungkook-ah.."_

"Hyunghh, kenapa—Kenapa kau lakukanhh ini—kkh"

"_Jungkook-ah.."_

"Kumohonhh, lepaskan Hyunghh—Hyunghh"

"_Jungkook-ah, bangun!"_

"EH?"

Dan saat itu juga Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah kirinya. Seorang namja dengan wajah lembut tengah berusaha membangunkan Jungkook.

"Minhyuk Hyung..? Kau sudah pulang, ya..?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara serak, suara khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Jungkook mencoba untuk mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk.

"Kau tak mau bangun?" Tanya Minhyuk saat melihat mata Jungkook yang kembali terpejam.

"Aku masih ngantuk.." Jawab Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung.. Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk" Tambah Jungkook.

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa? Coba ceritakan pada Hyung"

"Hhhh—Aku malas menceritakannya pada mu Hyung.. Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Hampir jam delapan" Jawab Minhyuk.

"Masih jam delapan.. Aku mau kembali tidu—APA!? JAM 8!?"

Dengan cepat Jungkook bangkit dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkan Minhyuk yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah bingung melihat tingkah adik tersayangnya yang mendadak menjadi aneh. Sangat aneh lebih tepat nya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandi nya.

"Yakk! Kau itu kenapa, sih?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Eh—Hyung, keluar lah! Aku mau ganti baju!" Ucap Jungkook seraya menarik lengan Minhyuk, menyuruh nya keluar. Tapi Minhyuk menarik –melepaskan– tangan nya.

"Beritau aku dulu, memang kau mau kemana, huh?"

"Aku mau kencan, puas!? Sekarang keluarlah!" Seru Jungkook sambil menyeret Minhyuk keluar dari kamar nya.

"A–apa? Kau mau KENCAN? Dengan siapa—Yakk, tunggu dulu—"

BLAM!

Jungkook segera menutup –membanting lebih tepatnya– pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan kemudian menyebarkan pandangan kepada baju-baju yang berada di dalam lemari.

Tangan nya meraih sebuah kemeja hitam-putih dan celana _jeans_ berwarna cerah. Ia segera memakainya dan kemudian berdiri di depan cermin, memperhatikan penampilan nya.

Ia mengambil sebuah sisir yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar dan merapikan rambut nya. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar dan duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Minhyuk.

Dengan cepat Jungkook mengambil dua buah roti bakar berbentuk segitiga sama kaki dan memakannya, sedangkan Minhyuk hanya memandangi wajah adik nya sambil menempelkan sebuah senyuman –misterius– di bibir nya.

"OMO… Adik Hyung sudah besar, ya..? Kau mau berkencan dengan siapa, eoh?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Pffftt—Hyung, kau benar-benar percaya jika aku akan berkencan? Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa Jungkook terbahak-bahak. Tapi Minhyuk tetap memasang senyuman –misterus– nya.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan berbohong pada Hyung, Hyung tau—"

TING TONG

Omongan Minhyuk terputus saat mendengar suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Jungkook segera menghabiskan rotinya, karena ia tau yang datang itu pasti Hoseok Hyung.

Sedangkan Minhyuk langsung berlari kecil ke arah pintu apartemen dan membukanya. Tampak lah seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Namja itu tersenyum ke arah Minhyuk kamudian membungkuk kan badan nya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Aku Jung Hoseok, teman Jungkook. Apa Jungkook ada?" Tanya namja itu—maksudku Hoseok.

"Annyeong, aku Hyung nya Jungkook. Jungkook ada di dalam, kau ada perlu apa dengan adik ku?" Minhyuk ber-_acting _sebagai seorang Hyung yang kejam. Bermain sedikit… Tak masalah, 'kan?

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jungkook untuk mengajak nya jalan-jalan hari ini—"

"Kau sudah datang, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tersenyum senang. "Minhyuk Hyung, perkenalkan ini seniorku di sekolah. Namanya Jung Hoseok. Dan Hoseok Hyung, perkenalkan ini kakak ku. Namanya Jeon Minhyuk.

Kedua nya saling membungkuk. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Hyung. _Bye_" Pamit Jungkook.

"Tunggu, Jung Hoseok" Panggil Minhyuk.

"Ya? Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Jaga Jungkook untuk ku, _ne_?"

"Ya Hyung, aku mengerti" Jawab Hoseok kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook, mangajak nya untuk berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan Taman Bermain Seoul. Jungkook melepaskan helm putih yang ia pakai kemudian memberikannya pada Hoseok. Dengan senang hati Hoseok menerima helm tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sepeda motor miliknya.

"Ehm, Jungkook-ssi. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Mmm.. Memang nya minta bantuan apa—_By The Way_, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi', Panggil saja Jungkook seperti biasa"

"Baiklah, ehm—Jungkook. Jadi begini… Aku dapat tugas dari sekolah untuk membuat mading tentang lokasi hiburan. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk jadi modelku hari ini. Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Hoseok dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Perasaan Jungkook menjadi sedikit kecewa setelah mendengarnya. Jadi alasan Hoseok mengajaknya ke Taman Hiburan Seoul adalah untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah? Baiklah Jeon Jungkook, mari kita buang dulu pikiran itu. Setidaknya.. Kau dapat menghabiskan waktumu hari ini dengan Hoseok, bukan?

"Ini termasuk mutualisme, 'kan? Jadi tak masalah bagiku" Jawab Jungkook enteng sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu…" Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook. "Ayo" Lanjut Hoseok.

Dengan senyuman manis, Jungkook menggapai uluran tangan Hoseok. Tangan mereka bersatu, saling menggenggam erat. Dan hal ini membuat perasaan Jungkook menjadi hangat dan nyaman.

"Jadi, kau mau main kemana?" Tanya Hoseok setelah selesai membayar tiket masuk. Sedangkan Jungkook sibuk melihat brosur yang terdapat macam-macam nama permainan yang ada di tempat ini.

"Kita naik _roller coaster_, setelah itu kita naik itu, bla.. bla.. bla.." Jungkook dengan antusias menyebutkan wahana-wahana yang ia baca di brosur. Sementara Hoseok hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook yang lucu menurutnya.

Jika di jumlahkan, wahana yang ingin di naiki Jungkook itu ada enam. Dan tentu saja Hoseok tidak keberatan sama sekali. Toh dengan begitu Jungkook akan membuat nilai tugas Hoseok jadi bertambah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik _roller coaster_" Hoseok kembali menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menariknya.

Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kereta kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman. Jungkook tampak sangat antusias –Juga takut–, ini pertama kalinya Jungkook menaiki _roller coaster _serta datang ketempat seperti ini. Mengingat kesibukan orang tua Jungkook, tentu saja mereka tak pernah ada waktu untuk mengantar Jungkook ke tempat seperti ini.

"Aku deg-degan, Hyung.. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke tempat seperti ini" Ucap Jungkook sambil memegangi dadanya. Tangannya mulai mendingin, dan itu pertanda bahwa Jungkook sedang gugup

"Benarkah? Ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini?" Tanya Hoseok tak percaya. Tapi Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "Orang tuaku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, jadi tak bisa mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Makanya aku takut…"

"Tenanglah, ini pasti seru. Percayalah!" Ucap Hoseok berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

Seorang pegawai memberi aba-aba jika permainan –wahana– ini akan segera dimulai. Dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin gugup. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengembuskannya. Hoseok yang melihat itu segera mengenggam tangan Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan takut" Ucap Hoseok. Jungkook tersenyum balik setelah mendengarkan kalimat hangat dari Hoseok.

"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.."

Pegawai tersebut menekan tombol "GO" pada mesin yang mengontrol jalannya _roller coaster_. Keretapun mulai berjalan lurus dengan tenang dan pelan.

Tapi perjalanan yang tenang dan pelan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kereta tersebut turun dengan cepat. Dan bukan _roller coaster_ namanya jika tidak ada yang 'berisik' selama wahana tersebut dimainkan.

Setelah hampir lima menit berlalu, wahana itu selesai. Kereta berhenti di tempat mereka tadi berangkat. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya permainan gila ini selesai juga.

Hoseok tampak mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melindungi dirinya selama permainan tadi berlangsung. Dan itu menyadarkan Jungkook untuk ikut melepaskan sabuk pengamannya juga.

"Bagaimana? Seru, 'kan?" Tanya Hoseok setelah berhasil keluar dari kereta seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook.

"Hahahahaha.." Jungkook tertawa hambar. "Tapi aku masih takut" Jawab Jungkook tersenyum kikuk sambil menerima uluran tangan Hoseok.

"Jadi.. Habis ini kita kemana?" Tanya Hoseok. Jungkook tampak mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dari saku celanaya.

"Kita naik _Crazy Shoes_, _Flying Bike_, bermain _Ice Skating_, dan kemudian makan, hehehehehe…" Jungkook tersenyum.

"Setelah makan kita lanjut ke _Haunted House_ dan Perahu Angsa, oke?" Tambah Jungkook.

"Oke!" Hoseok tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia melepas senyumannya itu. Astaga… Ia lupa dengan tugasnya! Hoseok melihat Jungkook yang berjalan pergi menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu, Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak Hoseok. Jungkook yang tadinya sedang berjalan menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ap—"

JPRET!

Hoseok memoto Jungkook dengan kamera nya yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya.

"Lihatlah mukamu, hahahaha" Hoseok tertawa sambil melihat hasil foto yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Tapi itu bagus, _kok_" Protes Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, iya ini bagus. Siapa yang bilang ini tidak bagus, huh?" Jawab Hoseok.

"Hyung, kalau begitu ayo ke _Crazy Shoes_.. Aku sudah tidak sabar.." Rengek Jungkook sambil menarik-narik lengan Hoseok.

"Iya- iya.." Jawab Hoseok kemudian mengikuti keinginan Jungkook setelah selesai memotret kereta _roller coaster _tadi.

Mereka sampai di depan wahana _Crazy Shoes_ dan mengantri.

"Kyaaaa!~ Aaaaaa! AHAHAHA—KYAAAAAAAA!" Suara teriakan serta tawaan terdengar. Dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook berdiri. Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya pada Hoseok hingga saling menempel. Modus dikit gapapa, 'kan? :"v

"Hyung… Kau yakin wahana itu aman?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada gemetar.

"Tentu saja, Jungkook. Semua wahana disini sudah melakukan uji coba oleh pemerintah setempat" Jawab Hoseok dengan tegas agar Jungkook percaya. Tapi wajah Jungkook tampak masih tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah, coba saja. Aku yakin kau akan suka" Jawab Hoseok tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Ahahahaha… Iya-iya, aku percaya, _kok_" Jungkook tertawa. Wajah takutnya berubah menjadi wajah manis nan polos serta terdapat sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Kenapa pipinya memerah? Tentu saja karena Hoseok yang erat tangannya—dan senyuman lembut itu

Tak lama kemudian, barisan Jungkook dan Hoseok mendapat giliran. Jungkook dan Hoseok memilih tempat berbentuk sepatu dengan warna merah-putih. (Wah~ warna berdera Indonesia, tuh '-'v)

Jungkook mencoba memasang sabuk pengamannya setelah melihat Hoseok yang juga memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan lancar.

"Eh?" Sedari tadi Jungkook tak kunjung berhasil memasang sabuk pengaman itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Sabuknya tidak bisa terpasang" Jawab Jungkook seraya masih mencoba memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Biar kubantu" Hoseok mengambil sabuk pengaman yang belum terpasang itu dari tangan Jungkook. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya dapat memandangi wajah Hoseok. Hoseok lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat, begitulah pikir Jungkook.

Cklek

Akhirnya sabuk pengaman tersebut telah terpasang di tubuh Jungkook. Hoseok menaikkan kepalanya menghadap ke Jungkok dan—

DEG

Oh tidak…

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat…

Dalam sekali tatapan Jungkook jatuh dalam pesona seorang Hoseok. Wajah Jungkook memerah dan jantung nya berdebar kencang. Jika Hoseok memajukan wajahnya sepanjang tiga cm, mungkin hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

6 detik…

7 detik…

8 detik…

9 detik…

10 detik…

"Akhirnya sabuk pengaman ini terpasang juga!" Ucap Jungkook sambil memegang sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai dan menundukkan kepalanya. Alhasil mereka sudah tidak saling bertatapan seperti tadi. Hanya saja Hoseok masih melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedikit memerah.

Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya.

Hoseok rasa… Jungkook adalah orang yang menggemaskan.

Mungkinkah… Hoseok mulai tertarik pada Jungkook?

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Jungkook duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam café dengan papan nama _Lily's Café_. Seorang pelayan wanita mendatangi meja mereka dan memberikan dua buah menu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku mau pesan _Triple Choco-Cheese Cup Cake_ dan segelas _Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows_" Jawab Jungkook setelah melihat daftar menu. Apa kalian tau? Jungkook memilih makanan termurah yang ada di daftar menu. Ia tak mau merepotkan Hoseok lagi.

Apakah sebaiknya Jungkook mentraktir Hoseok untuk kali ini? Hmm… Ide yang bagus.

"Aku pesan _Peanut Cream Cake _ukuran _medium_ dan _Vanilla Milkshake_" Tambah Hoseok. Sedangkan pelayan tersebut sibuk menulis pesanan di dalam buku yang ia bawa.

"Saya ulangi, 1 _Triple Choco-Cheese Cup Cake_, segelas _Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows_, 1 _Peanut Cream Cake _berukuran _medium_, dan _Vanilla Milkshake_" Hoseok dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Apa ingin tambah lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak"

"Baiklah, jika butuh sesuatu bunyikan bel yang berada di pinggir meja Anda. Terima kasih" Ucap pelayan itu sambil menunjuk sebuah bel yang di letakkan di pinggir meja kemudian pergi ke arah dapur café.

"Hyung, untuk yang ini… Aku yang bayar, ya?" Rajuk Jungkook. "Rasanya tidak enak jika Hyung terus yang membayariku" Tambah nya.

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah Hyung, _please_…?"

"Yah.. Terserah kau sih—"

"_Yeay_!~ Kalau begitu nanti kita sekalian ke toko Cindera Mata, ya? Ada barang yang ingin kubeli disana. Nanti kalau Hyung mau beli sesuatu, bilang padaku saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya. Lagi pula kau sudah membelikanku banyak tiket. Apa kau tidak takut uang mu akan habis?"

Jungkook memotong perkataan Hoseok, lagi. Dan kemudian ia berkata panjang lebar. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya dapat menampakkan wajah _innocent_ nya saat melihat Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat menggemaskan. Rasanya Hoseok ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah, terserah kau saja" Jawab Hoseok.

.

(SKIP STORY)

.

"Apa kita benar-benar akan memasuki tempat itu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memandang rumah yang sengaja dibuat terlihat rusak di hadapannya. Pandangannya benar-benar mengatakan bahwa ia sedang takut. Apalagi suara-suara teriakan yang berasal dari tempat tersebut benar-benar membuat Jungkook merinding.

Tanpa memperhatikan Jungkook, dengan semangat Hoseok menarik tangan namja yang ketakutan itu masuk ke dalam rumah di hadapan mereka.

"Jungkook, kau mau yang naik kereta atau jalan kaki?" Tanya Hoseok.

"N-naik kereta saja" Jawab Jungkook.

"Baiklah, yang naik kereta dua, ya" Ucap Hoseok pada penjaga yang menjual tiket.

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Hoseok sambil menarik tangan Jungkook. Namun Jungkook tidak bergerak, dan itu membuat Hoseok membalikkan kepalannya untuk menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok.

"A-aku takut.." Jawab Jungkook sambil menggelangkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Hoseok tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tak apa, ada aku di sampingmu" Ucap Hoseok. "Ayo"

Dengan pasrah Jungkook mengikuti langkah Hoseok masuk ke dalam arena permainan. Tertampanglah sebuah kereta berwarna merah semerah darah. Seorang pegawai lelaki membukakan pintu kereta tanpa atap itu dan mempersilahkan Hoseok serta Jungkook masuk.

Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa ada yang tidak benar disini. Rasanya aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tapi apa itu? Entahlah, dari pada ambil pusing memikirkan itu Jungkook lebih memilih untuk mencoba menikmati permainan.

Mereka duduk di dalam kereta tanpa atap tadi. Pegawai tersebut menutup pintu kereta dan berjalan ke arah mesin yang menjalankan kereta tadi. Ia menekan tombol-tombol yang pastinya tidak diketahui Jungkook.

Cklek

Kereta tersebut berjalan. Jungkook memeluk lengan kanan Hoseok yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Hoseok kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook. "Jangan takut, ini tidak semenakutkan seperti yang kau bayangkan" Ucap Hoseok menenangkan.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Baiklah, Jeon Jungkook. Tenanglah. Ini tidak akan menakutkan, percayalah…

Baru saja masuk ke dalam awal permainan, Jungkook harus di kagetkan oleh sebuah _mannequin_ dengan bentuk menakutkan yang muncul di sebelahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan yang pasti Jungkook langsung berteriak.

"HWAAAAAAA!" Teriak Jungkook kaget, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Hoseok. Mata terpejam dan kini ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tak mau melihat.." Ucap Jungkook sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau terus saja tidak mau melihat, 'kan jadi tidak seru.." Ucap Hoseok sambil mengangkat dagu Jungkook untuk tidak menunduk. Dengan keberanian yang telah dikumpulkan Jungkook, akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

Berbagai macam _mannequin_ menyeramkan muncul selama permainan berlangsung. Dan bukan Jungkook namanya jika ia tak berteriak berkali-kali.

Hoseok bersumpah, wajah Jungkook sangat lucu saat ia melihat sebuah _mannequin_ yang muncul di dekatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi ia harus terpaksa menahan rasa ingin tertawanya agar Jungkook tidak tersinggung.

Setelah permainan selesai, dengan kaki yang gemetar Jungkook turun dari kereta dengan bantuan Hoseok. Jungkook keringat dingin. "Aku tidak akan mau main kesini lagi" Ucap Jungkook kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya sebal.

Mereka berjalan ke arah bianglala. Sebenarnya mereka—maksudku Jungkook ingin naik Perahu Angsa. Tapi wahana Perahu Angsa itu masih dalam perbaikan, jadi.. Apa boleh buat? Mereka—maksudku Jungkook dengan terpaksa memilih bianglala untuk wahana terakhir yang akan mereka mainkan.

Sesampainya di depan wahana bianglala yang cukup sepi itu, mereka mengantri. Mereka berdua diam, Hoseok asyik bermain dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Jungkook sedang asyik dalam imajinasinya.

Selama ini ia sering dan suka menonton film ber_genre Romance_. Dan tempat romantis menurut Jungkook adalah bianglala. Jika suasananya malam, pasti lebih romantis lagi. Jungkook tersenyum sendiri saat menghayal jika nanti Hoseok akan menyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang akan membuat Jungkook senang..

'_Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?'_

Senyumannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Yaitu..

"Jungkook-ah? Kaukah itu?" Tanya seorang namja imut dari kejauhan. Jungkook yang mendengarnya menoleh ke arah namja tadi.

"Taehyung!"

Ya, Byun Taehyung dan di sebelahnya ada…

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seokjin, pacar sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung dan Seokjin mendekatkan diri kepada Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk Hoseok dengan lirikan mata.

"Dia? Dia sunbae di sekolah. Namanya Jung Hoseok, kelas 12-B" Jawab Jungkook mengenalkan Hoseok pada Taehyung. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Dan dia.. Bukan pacarku" Tambah Jungkook dengan sedikit penekanan. Rasanya Jungkook tidak rela untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Tapi… Sudahlah.

"Hoseok?" Hoseok menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Seokjin!" Seru Hoseok sambil tersenyum senang.

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memandang heran ke arah Seokjin dan Hoseok secara bergantian.

"Iya, dia anak baru di kelasku" Jawab Seokjin menatap Taehyung sebentar kemudian menatap Hoseok lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hoseok akrab.

"Hahaha.. Seperti biasa.. Berkencan dengan pacarku" Jawab Seokjin kemudian merangkul Taehyung. "Kau sendiri?" Seokjin balik bertanya.

"Aku kesini mau liburan—sekalian mengerjakan tugas"

Seokjin hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil menatap ke arah Jungkook kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah" Pamit Seokjin.

"Ya, sampai jumpa" Jawab Hoseok tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa Taehyung-ah~" Ucap Jungkook sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung.

"Sampai jumpa Jungkook-ah~ Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku" Ucap Taehyung ikut melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan kemudian makin pergi menjauh dari mereka.

Dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan mengantri—tetap dalam mode hening.

"Selanjutnya!" Ucap seorang pegawai bianglala. Dengan cepat Hoseok dan Jungkook menaiki sebuah tangga dan kemudian memasuki salah satu kereta gantung yang sedang di posisi paling bawah.

Jungkook dan Hoseok duduk berhadapan. Apa kalian tau seberapa gugupnya Jungkook saat ini?

Dengan segera Hoseok mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret sana-sini. Sesekali Hoseok meminta Jungkook untuk bergaya untuk difoto. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan memotretnya, Hoseok kembali diam. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya dapat memperhatikan pemandangan—walaupun sesekali ia melirik ke arah Hoseok.

"Hoseok Hyung" Panggil Jungkook.

"Hmm?" Hoseok menatap Jungkook.

"Hoseok Hyung, apa kau menyukai.." Jungkook menarik nafasnya.

"Ayahmu?"

Gagal sudah rencana Jungkook yang hendak bertanya _Apa Hyung menyukaiku?_ Jika bertanya seperti itu.. Rasanya terlalu cepat. Bagaimana jika nanti Hoseok malah enggan untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook karena menolaknya mentah-mentah?

Berfikir dahulu sebelum bertanya.

"Aku?" Hoseok diam. "Entahlah.." Jawab Hoseok.

"Dulu… Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku, tapi setelah ayah menjadi pengangguran.. Disitulah aku mulai membencinya"

Apa hanya perasaan Jungkook saja atau memang kenyataan jika sekarang Hoseok mengeluarkan aura 'membunuh'? Jungkook sampai merinding dibuatnya.

"Saat larut malam ayahku pergi entah kemana, paginya ayahku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan selalu meminta uang pada Eommaku—kau pasti sudah tau, 'kan? Saat di rumah sakit aku sudah bercerita padamu" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tau ceritanya, lalu mengapa kau masih menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu?" Tanya Hoseok.

Oh tidak. Apakah Hoseok… Marah kepada Jungkook?

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "M-maafkan aku. Aku.. Tak bermaksud membuatmu marah seperti ini" Jawab Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Hoseok.

Hilang sudah harapan 'momen romantis di bianglala'nya hari ini.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf jika aku tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu kepadamu" Ucap Hoseok setelahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Jika aku jadi Hyung, mungkin aku juga akan marah. Jadi.. Ini salahku, maafkan aku" Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Mereka kembali diam. Suasananya dingin dan hening. Tapi keheningan itu pecah ketika Hoseok menyadari ada sesuatu di wajah Jungkook. Itu…

Hanyalah sehelai bulu mata yang jatuh.

"Jungkook.." Panggil Hoseok. Baru saja Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hoseok, ia langsung melihat jari Hoseok mengarah ke wajahnya.

Deg Deg

Deg Deg

Deg Deg

"Bulu matamu.." Ucap Hoseok sambil mengambil bulu mata Jungkook yang terjatuh dan menempel di pipinya. Tapi tetap saja, Hoseok mengambil bulu mata itu dengan mengusap pipi Jungkook. (Modus, kah?)

Pipi Jungkook merona.

Apa Hoseok tau betapa senangnya Jungkook saat ini? Dalam hati Jungkook, ia berteriak senang. Jika saja perasaan ini terus bertahan sampai di apartemen, Jungkook sudah pasti akan melompat-lompat girang dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Tapi perasaan senang itu melayang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan gugup disaat…

Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook.

Perasaan Jungkook semakin menjadi-jadi. Inilah momen yang sudah ia nantikan selama ini.

Ciuman pertama..

Dengan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Masa bodoh, Jungkook tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau… Hoseok hanya ingin mempermainan perasaannya saja? Entahlah, Jungkook tak terlalu peduli.

Di saat Jungkook merasakan nafas Hoseok yang menerpa bagian sekitar bibirnya, ia menutup matanya. Jeon Jungkook sudah siap untuk 'ciuman pertama di bianglala' nya.

Cup~

Hoseok mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jungkook. Hanya sekedar _Baby Kiss,_ tapi itu dapat membuat hati Jungkook sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat…

Hangat—

—dan senang tentunya.

Sebenarnya, sudah berapa kali Jungkook merasakan 'senang' hari ini? Entahlah, yang Jungkook tau lebih dari satu rasa 'senang' yang telah ia rasakan hari ini.

Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum hangat pada Jungkook. Jungkook juga ikut tersenyum hangat.

Deg Deg Deg

Perasaan ini muncul lagi. Tapi.. Debaran yang lebih hangat dari yang tadi. Hoseok menatap Jungkook dalam dan membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jeon Jungkook"

.

.

.

Hoseok mengantarkan Jungkook pulang ke apartemennya. Sepertinya Hoseok lebih percaya diri untuk menggandeng tangan Jungkook daripada yang tadi. Dan, Jungkook tentu saja menyukainya.

"Hyung, kau pergilah dahulu baru aku akan masuk" Ucap Jungkook.

Hari sudah malam dan cuaca lebih dingin. Jungkook dengan baik hati mempersilahkan Hoseok untuk pulang terlebih dahulu—bukan mengusir Hoseok.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihatmu masuk terlebih dahulu baru aku akan pergi" Ucap Hoseok.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk duluan. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, ya" Jawab Jungkook kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Minhyuk.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan muka datar. Ia berjalan menuju kamar dan menutupnya dengan sedikit keras. Minhyuk hanya menatap heran pada adiknya. Bukankah seharusnya Jungkook pulang dengan wajah senang? Kenapa malah jadi begitu—

"GYAAAAA!~~~ HUWAAAAA~ AAAAAA~ HOSEOK HYUNG!" Teriak Jungkook kegirangan dari dalam kamar.

Minhyuk hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia melanjutkan membaca korannya dan meminum secangkir kopi hitam miliknya. Tapi ia tersenyum saat membayangkan betapa bahagianya Jungkook saat ini.

Hah… Adik kecilnya yang manis itu sudah besar, ya…

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hehehehehhe… Maaf kalau update-nya lama banget, lagi banyak ujian di sekolah~  
>Apa lagi aku masih dalam masa-masanya galau karena cowok yang kusuka, suka sama anak lain ToT<br>Mereka pakai kembar-kembaran sepatu -_- Nyeseknya tuh disini, woy! -_-

**GitARMY** : Waw, banyak sekali pertanyaannya~ Oke, kujawab satu persatu. Iya, Namjoon bakalan jadi ayahnya Hoseok. Tapi kemungkinan munculnya cuma bentar. Eomma Jungkook… Masih dipikirkan :v Couple MinYoon nya muncul agak belakangan. Jadi tunggu aja, ya! Maaf kalau updatenya lama, makasih reviewnya!~ :D

**YoonMin**__: Iya, entar bakalan ada MinSu. Tapi agak belakangan, tunggu aja yeth! :D Maaf kalau updatenya lama, makasih reviewnya :)

**HyuieYunnie **: Ini Chapter 2 nya udah update, kok :) Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, ya.. :D Maaf juga kalau updatenya lama, makasih reviewnya ya~ ;)

HopeKookson : Oke, ini Chapter 2 nya udah update. Masa sih, keren? *terharu* Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan~ Maaf juga kalau updatenya lama, makasih reviewnya! :D

**AbigailWoo** : I love HopeKook too~ Ini Chapter 2 nya udah update, maaf kalau lama. Makasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya, ya :D

**hosigie : **Hahahahaha, iya Jungkook love at first sight sama Hoseok.. :v Diajak kencan pula, iih so sweeeet~ Chapter 2 udah update, dan makasih atas reviewnya~ :D

Baca review-review dari para pembaca bikin hati seneng dan makin semangat! Sekian dan terima kasih~ :D


End file.
